1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of extracting lipids or fats from previously oil fried foodstuffs. In particular, this invention is directed to a method of extracting lipids or fats from foodstuffs which have initially been deep fried in fat or cooking oil, or blanched. More in particular, this invention is directed to a method of extracting lipids or fats from foodstuffs by impinging the foodstuffs with a stream of heated air as the final step in the cooking process. More in particular, this invention directs itself to impinging foodstuffs with a stream of non-recirculating air which is substantially moisture-free. Still further, this invention is directed to a method of removing lipids or fats from foodstuffs by impinging such foodstuffs with heated air in an open volume system at a predetermined temperature within the approximating range of 350.0.degree. F. to 450.0.degree. F. Still further, this invention relates to a method of maintaining crispness of initially prepared french fried potatoes by impinging at least partially cooked potato strips with a stream of heated air in the temperature range of 350.0.degree. F. to 450.0.degree. F. as the final step in the cooking process.
2. Prior Art
Methods directed to processes for preparing low fat content foodstuffs are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,861; 4,238,517; 4,283,425; 4,160,039; 4,135,004; 4,109,020; 2,887,383; 4,254,153; 4,219,575; 3,925,563; 3,946,116; 1,993,607; 3,490,358; 2,004,775; 4,068,572; 3,472,156; and, 4,155,294.
In some prior art methods, processes for preparing low content potato chips are found, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,425 where a potato food is coated with an oil and then subjected to heating. However, such is a microwave heating type of condition and is not directed to the concept of impingement by non-recirculating hot air around the foodstuffs.
The other prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,039, such directs itself to methods for preparing simulated deep fat fried foods where the food is coated with an oil and then baked in an oven. Such prior art does provide for coating with an oil and then having heated air applied thereto, however, such processes do not provide for rapid circulation of heated air as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
In other prior art processes such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,020, such are directed to methods of producing crisp re-heated french fried potatoes. Such processes do use a hot air oven to heat the foodstuff prior to deep fat frying to complete the cooking of the potatoes prior to the freezing process, however, they do not utilize impingement by heated air having a temperature greater than the boiling point of lipids subsequent to the initial frying process.
In still other prior art processes such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,861, such are directed to the hot air treatment of previously fried french fried potatoes. However, the previous frying of the potatoes is not the finish frying, as the potatoes are only partially cooked, then exposed to the hot air process prior to freezing. Subsequent to freezing, the french fries are finish fried by the end user in the usual manner. Thus, although the french fires are frozen with a reduced moisture and lipid content, they regain an increase in lipid content during the final cooking process. While this prior art method may still produce a final cooked product with a lower lipid content than those produced by the other known prior art methods, it does not produce a final cooked product with a lower lipid content than that produced from the method of the instant invention. The non-recirculated hot air treatment provided as the final step in the cooking process produces a product with a significantly lower lipid content than that provided by any of the known prior art methods.